The Other Son
by chioocheep
Summary: Tywin Baratheon was named after his much feared and respected grandfather. But he is Joffrey's twin through another father. He has the black hair and blue eyes of a Baratheon. Yes, he is Robert Baratheon's true son.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Cersei gave a large grunt, as her son, Joffrey was brought into this world. He had blonde Lannister hair and green eyes. She smiled proudly at her son. Cersei had finally created a life with her perfect other, Jaime. But to her surprise she felt something else kicking in her stomach.

"We are going to have twins. " She informed Jaime who was holding her hand.

"They can be just like us. Inseparable" Jaime said placing a kiss on his sister's forehead.

Cersei continued howling in pain as her second son finally came out of her womb. But to Cersei and Jaime's shock, the child had Baratheon features. He had Robert's thick black hair and sea like blue eyes.

The mid wife attending her knew of Cersei's secret. When Cersei gave her a questionable look, the mid wife answered- "Your lady, it is possible for twins to have different fathers. The one with blonde hair has been fathered by Ser Jaime and the black haired one by King Robert. For such a case to be possible the period between conceiving has to be very close."

"But I washed off Robert's seed." Cersei wailed. She rubbed her tears to the sleeve of her under gown.

Jaime tried consoling his sister. But deep inside even he was disappointed. He hated the fact that Cersei had a child with a man who treated her like rubbish.

"What shall we name them sweet sister?" Jaime asked trying to hide his pain.

"We shall name our son Joffrey and Robert's son Tywin, after father." Cersei answered. She would not let any of her children have a Baratheon name.

* * *

(Five years later)

Joffrey and his twin brother had been called to the royal court by their father. Joffrey was a rather plump five year old. He waddled to keep up with his younger twin brother, Tywin. Tywin had already started enjoying activities such as swimming and sword play. Ser Barristan Selmy had promised he could join the Kingsguard once he came of age. He was already delighted by the prospect. He would get to ride with Barristan the Bold and his Uncle Jaime. He already yearned for a white cloak to hang on his shoulders.

Joffrey and Tywin entered the royal court. They had been escorted by their Uncle Jaime, a member of the Kingsguard. Their father sat on the Iron throne. On his left and right, stood the other members of his Kingsguard. The King's small council was also present. This had to be something serious.

Robert cleared his throat before speaking, "Boys, I have decided to foster you to other Lords of the Seven Kingdoms. Joffrey you shall be joining Lord Tully at Riverrun and Tywin you shall be joining my dear friend Lord Stark in the North."

At this moment their mother interrupted him," Robert please let Joff stay here. He is the crown prince and if something terrible is to happen to him." She shuddered. "Send Tywin to Lord Stark but I beg of you not to be foolish enough to send Joff to Riverrun."

"Shut up foolish woman. The boys need to learn outside the kingdom. Ned and I had been fostered at the Eyerie. Your brother had been fostered at Crakehall Almost all great men have been fostered. It gives you a different outlook." He shouted.

Tywin hated it whenever his mother was shouted at by his father. Sure she preferred Joff to him. But she was still his mother.

"Nonsense Robert. You were fostered before you became King and Eddard was not even the heir of Winterfell at that point." Cersei said back.

"Fine woman. Whatever you wish for. Joff will remain here while Tywin goes to the North." He said defeated.

Cersei evidently proud that she had won the argument beamed with pleasure. But Tywin felt terrible. Why didn't his mother try to keep him at the Red Keep? Was he not equal to Joffrey in her eyes? Tywin felt his eyes brimming with tears. He wiped them with the sleeve of his tunic. He felt a hand placed on his shoulder. Tywin turned around and saw his Uncle Jaime looking at him.

"Don't cry Tywin. Some day you will be the Lord Commander of your brother's Kingsguard. You'll be the greatest knight in the Seven Kingdoms. Greater than Ser Arthur Dayne." He said reassuring his nervous nephew.

"Ser Arthur Dayne?" He asked.

"Ser Arthur Dayne."

Tywin gave Jaime an innocent smile before hugging his uncle. Jaime sometimes wished that Tywin was his son instead of Joffrey.

* * *

(Two years later)

This was the second year that Tywin had been fostered at Winterfell. And he was thoroughly enjoying himself. He was just a year younger than Lord Eddard's sons, Jon and Robb. Lady Sana was a year younger than him and Lady Arya, two years younger than him. Bran was a little toddler and Rickon a mere babe in his mother's arms.

Lady Catherine was an improvement from his lady mother. She actually looked after him as though he was her own son.

Theon Greyjoy was another amusement for the likes of Tywin, Robb and Jon. The boy was thirteen and almost close to being a man. He often secretly took the boys deep into the forest for hunting and they came back with a rabbit or two. Lord Eddard always use to scold them for sneaking off to hunt but deep inside the boys knew he was proud of their escapades. Lady Arya at six often tried to join them but the boys tried to avoid her. "She is an Other in disguise." Jon had once informed him.

Tywin was depressed that he had almost forgotten about his real family. The ravens had brought messages informing them that the Queen had given birth to a lovely girl named Myrcella. Tywin tried imagining how his sister looked. He imagined her with either Sansa's face or Arya's face. The memory of how his parents looked had almost faded from his head. But he clearly remembered how Uncle Jaime looked with his blond hair and charismatic energy. He could never forget his role model. He just prayed that he remained a Baratheon and did not transform into a Stark.

* * *

(5 years later)

Ser Boros Blount and Ser Meryn Trant had come to pick him up. His fostering was done. King Robert had sent a letter to the North informing them that Tywin was to return to King's Landing. His training as a knight was to begin under Ser Barristan Selmy.

Tywin knew that crying was meant for weaklings but he did cry anyway. He cried for all the times he had shared with his band of brothers, Jon, Robb and Theon. He was also going to miss the wild Arya and the gentle and caring Sansa. He would miss Lady Catherine's mothering nature and Lord Eddard's sternness. He would also cry over the curious Bran and the bubbling Rickon.

Throughout the ride back, Tywin thought only of Winterfell and his family there. He wondered how much his family at court had changed. Were they even his real family? Tywin cried.

"Don't cry boy." Boros grunted at him.

Tywin stopped after that order but he imagined the castle of Winterfell in his head.

Once they reached King's Landing, Tywin was sent to his father immediately. As he approached his father's room in the Red Keep he saw a woman exit his room. The girl was no more than five years older than him. She looked like one of those women who Theon often talked of. What did he call them? _Wenches._

At Winterfell, Lord Eddarrd never cheated on his wife except for Jon that is. But he never imagined his father would be so dissatisfied about his marriage.

Tywin walked in. He saw his father lying on his bed. His father had definitely changed. He had grown obese and his beard had pieces of food stuck in it. He smelled of ale.

Upon the arrival of his son, he rose from his bed and approached for a hug. Tywin did hug him but the smell of his father made him want to puke. He smelt of rotten food and alcohol.

"My son! You look like a true Baratheon!" His father said while patting his back.

Tywin did look like a true Baratheon. He had gotten his father and Uncle Renly's muscular build along with their thick black hair. He kept his hair till his shoulders and tied it into a pony. His eyes were blue like the ocean's blue. He stood easily a few inches above his once tall father. His once tall father had been reduced by the weight of his obesity.

"Father such a long time. Surely you missed me." Tywin said. But there was no emotion behind it. He had no feelings for this ruined man. A man has to keep his honor like Lord Eddard he thought.

"Go and visit your mother lad. I have to wash and get ready to welcome you back in court." He said.

"As you wish Lord Father." He said.

Tywin was led by Ser Meryn to his mother's chambers. He knocked on her door. A beautiful woman with flowing blonde hair opened the door. His mother put a hand to her mouth to prevent herself from shouting. Cersei's eyes were brimming with tears. She hugged her son before leading him into her chambers.

Sitting on his mother's bed was a boy about his age. He had blonde hair till his shoulders and green Lannister eyes.

"Joffrey, do you recognize me?" Tywin asked his brother.

"Tywin is it? Mother why is he back?" Joffrey asked.

Tywin felt insulted. How could his own brother treat him like an alien? He had already started missing the Stark's hospitability.

"He is training to join the Kingsguard." His mother answered.

"You in the Kingsguard? I don't think they take losers." Joffrey said before guffawing.

Tywin ignored him and asked his mother how she had been. She answered that she had been perfectly fine.

Tywin did not feel at home.

* * *

**Author's note-**

**To all the readers who think twins cannot have different fathers- It is very much possible though in very rare cases. You can google it. If you have any questions or reviews related to the story please feel free to leave a comment or pm me. In the next chapter I will cover his training with Barristan. Then in the third chapter, we begin with the storyline of Game of Thrones.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tywin stopped his horse outside the place his Uncle Tyrion had taken him to. The place was a high end brothel.

"Uncle, why have you taken me to such a queer place?" Tywin impatiently asked his Uncle.

"Boy, it's for an experience. You might decide after seeing these lovely women that maybe the Kingsguard is too chaste for you." Tyrion answered with a hearty laugh.

"But I am only a lad of three and ten. If Lord Selmy hears of this, he'll curse me to die in the seven hells." Tywin replied with a shudder.

"You knights, with your vows and all. Have you ever heard Tywin that Lord Selmy had a liking for a certain maiden?" Tyrion asked.

Tywin was left shocked. He thought Ser Barristan was too caught up in his fighting to care about women.

The Hound, Ser Sandor Clegane had accompanied them on their visit.

"Yes Imp I remember that girl's name. Ashara Dayne wasn't it?" A laugh came across his ugly face. Tywin moved his horse away from the Hound's Stranger.

"Yes lady Dayne. She was the younger sister of Arthur Dayne wasn't she?" Tyrion asked the Hound.

"Aye Imp."

A lady had come to greet them outside. She was clearly the owner of the brothel. She was middle aged and had a stoop. Her once black hair had a few greys in the.

"My lords will it be the usual girls tonight?" She politely asked Tyrion and Clegane.

"Give me a virgin tonight, Jenna. The crown prince has given me a fucking headache." Sandor said.

"As you please my lord. Lord Tyrion?" She asked.

"Jenna, don't call me a lord. I ain't the lord of anything except maybe a pile of dung." This statement from his uncle led the Hound to guffaw loudly.

Jenna invited them inside. Tywin followed the two men inside. The brothel was packed with customers. There was a variety of beautiful girls to choose from, Lyseni, Dothraki and even Valyrian.

Tywin saw Jenna pulling a young girl by her hand towards the two men. She was a Dornish girl and she had lovely olive skin and black, luscious hair.

"Here's your girl, Lord Sandor."

Tywin didn't feel right about this. The girl in front of him was no more than four and ten. She was crying as Jenna pulled her towards the hungry dog.

"Stop it!" Tywin shouted.

The Hound gave a quizzical look. He was clearly angry. No one stole the property of the Hound.

"Please stop it Jenna. She's just a child." Tywin pleaded with her.

"Your grace most of the women lose their maidenhood at this age. It is our business." Jenna answered.

"I'll pay for her. But please don't" He said.

"It will be ten golden stags for that, my grace." Jenna, a look of greed had crept onto her face.

Tywin opened his purse and handed the woman her pay.

The Hound was clearly outraged. But he could not harm him, so he just asked Jenna for another lady.

Tywin took the girl by her hand and pulled her outside. She was on the verge of tears. Clearly she thought that he was going to take her maidenhood.

"Sweet lady," he said trying to be courteous, "I have no intention of harming you; I am taking you the castle. You shall be one of my younger sister's hand maidens."

"My lord, you're very gracious. My name is Saya Sand. My father was a trader in Dorne, my lord. He came to do some business here and at the same he laid with my mother, a common whore. My mother died shortly after she gave birth to me. Jenna promised to allow me to stay. She made me do all the cleaning and cooking. But when I flowered on my last name day, she decided to put me up in the market. Virgin whores are very pricey my lord. Jenna thought she could sell my maiden hood at a high price to some lord." She said, tears falling down her face.

"Well Saya, I promise no man shall hurt you at the Red Keep. My sister is gentle and kind. My mother was just informing me how she needed a new hand maiden after the old one passed away." Tywin informed her.

"I am most indebted to you, my lord." She said.

Tywin sat on his horse and pulled Saya up behind him. He should have never accompanied the Imp and the Hound. Whoring was not meant for men wishing to join the Kingsguard. It did not matter whether Ser Barristan had formed a liking for Lady Dayne, he never broke his vows to lay with a woman. Even Uncle Jaime had never lain with a woman after he took his vows. He was not sure about the rest of the members of the Kingsguard. They seemed an odd group. Ser Meryn Trant was cruel and had not a drop of kindness in him. Ser Boros Blount was all word and no action. Ser Preston Greenfield was as green as his name suggested. Ser Arys Oakheart was an amiable fellow but Tywin had seen him staring at his lady mother. Did these men deserve to be in the Kingsguard? But all the 'good' knights were dead. Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Oswell Whent, Ser Lewyn Martell and Ser Gerold Hightower were all in their graves. They had died brave men defending their King from the threat of the Baratheons. But Uncle Jaime had broken his vow to protect the King and instead slayed him. Uncle Jaime had a few weeks back explained him why he had done so. Mad King Aerys had threatened to set Kings Landing on fire but Jaime to stop him from doing so had killed him. So were knights allowed to have exceptions when it came to their vows?

Once they reached the palace, Tywin handed Saya to a few of the hand maidens of the castle. He promised her, he would appoint her in Myrcella's service the next day. After doing so he made his way to the tower reserved for the Kingsguard. He walked by all the rooms until he reached the room reserved for the Lord Commander of Kingsguard.

He knocked on Ser Barristan's door. "Lord Commander, do you have a few minutes to talk?" Tywin asked.

He heard the shuffling of feet on the other side of the bed and in a few moments the door was open.

The Lord Commander had clearly been sleeping as he was in his under clothes and his white hair was messy but he noticed a sword strapped on his waist.

"Your grace. I did not expect you at this hour? Is something wrong?" Ser Barristan asked.

"I had a few questions to ask you my lord." He admitted.

"Please come into my quarters Grace. We shall talk over some wine? Though forgive me I don't drink so much wine. A member of the Kingsguard always needs to be alert." He said.

"My lord, the wine is not needed. All I need is your council over some matters." Tywin said.

"Well my Grace shall be pleased to know that he has me to council him." Barristan said.

"Ser Barristan was it difficult to become a member of the Kingsguard? Did you never think of the fact that you would never wed or bed a woman nor have children?" Tywin blurted out.

Ser Barristan was rather taken aback by the sudden question from the young prince.

After regaining his composure, he began to answer, "Women and children are not one's priority when one joins the Kingsguard. There is reason; the Kingsguard and the Nightswatch take a vow of celibacy. It's so their loyalty remains with the realm. One must forget which House he belongs to and serve the King. That is the worst sacrifice Tywin but it is also the greatest." He said looking Tywin straight into the eye.

"The Hound and my uncle Tyrion took me to a whore house today. I was shocked by their behavior Ser. They treated the ladies with no respect and the Hound was going to take the maiden hood of a fourteen year old girl, a mere child. I was shocked my Lord." Tywin admitted.

"Men are cruel and treat women as objects. I too once loved a woman. She had long silver hair and violet eyes. But I was a member of the Kingsguard and I could not pursue my interest in her. I gave up my inheritance to join the Kingsguard. Tywin you will not be the heir to the throne after Joffrey and you will no longer be a Baratheon after you join us." Barristan said.

Tywin was certain the silver haired woman was Ashara Dayne. Tywin's hands had started to tremble. Before leaving for King's Landing a year ago, Jon had confessed to him his wish to join the Nightswatch. He had told him that a bastard had no place in Winterfell. Tywin understood why Jon wanted to leave his loving family. Lady Catelyn had always hated Jon ever since Lord Stark had brought him home after the war. We both will be celibates he thought but we both will be protecting the King and his people against unspeakable danger.

A loud knocking on the Lord Commander's door knocked him out of his reverie. Tywin got up to open the door. He found Ser Jaime Lannister standing on the other side of the door.

"Tywin my boy what are doing here? Forget questions. Lord Commander, the King has called his small council for an emergency meeting. Lord Jon Arryn is dead. "Jaime said.

The words shook Tywin. Jon Aryyn had been a second father to Lord Eddard and his father. There was not time to lose though. By the time Tywin had recovered from his shock. Lord Barristan was already wearing his armor and his white cape. He nodded at Jaime and rushed out of his room.

"Uncle Jaime I wish to go too. I want to offer my condolences to father. He had lost his father." Tywin pleaded.

"A mere prince is not allowed to sit at the small council. Well I suppose it won't hurt." Jaime led Tywin up the stairs to the room used by the small council.

Tywin did not know what to feel. Jon Aryyn was his father and Lord Stark's second father. But he had never gotten to know the man. He had only been here for year.

Tywin and Jaime entered the small council's room. His father sat at the head of the table, his face visibly red from the wine. His mother sat beside her husband wearing black, the color of mourning. His uncles, Stannis and Renly were also present. Stannis wore a black cape as a sign of his mourning but beneath that he wore a yellow surcoat with the black stag of House Baratheon. His uncle Renly was rather extravagantly dressed for mourning. He wore a velvet black surcoat and black leather breeches. Lord Varys and Grand Maester Pycelle wore robes of black. Petry wore a black coat with brown breaches. Clearly they had been informed well before the Lord Commander.

They were in the midst of a heated discussion.

"Lysa Arryn is not a capable regent my lord. Perhaps I should go and take up regency?" Lord Baelish cleverly asked.

"You are to remain here Petyr. Where will I get my coin from?" Robert demanded.

"Maybe we could watch on Lysa Arryn using my spiders." Varys said rubbing his hands together.

"Quite the best thing we can do at this moment, my lords." Lord Renly said.

"Now that brings us to the all-important question. Who is the next Hand to the king?" Grand Maester Pycelle asked.

"I suggest Lord Stannis. He has served you well in times of need." The Lord Commander proposed.

"My own brother who did not aid me in the rebellion. No! " Robert grunted. His thoughts were muddy from the wine. Stannis simply grounded his teeth in reply and Renly patted his older brother on his back.

"Lord Tyrell?" Grand Maester Pycelle enquired.

"No! I've already decided who is going to be the next Hand! It shall be Ned! Ned, Ned and only Ned! " Robert shouted causing his whole small council to jump up in fright.

"Dear brother, you startled us." Renly said with a chuckle.

"Lord Stark has only visited King's Landing once. Are you sure he is the correct choice for us your Grace?" Varys asked.

"Obviously. The man is the only close friend I have left in this world filled with enemies." Robert said before bursting into tears.

The next day, the royal party set off for Winterfell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is up folks! I will be taking questions regarding the storyline of the fanfiction. So please pm or put your questions in the review box.**

*Tywin's POV*

The party arrived at Winterfell around noon. Tywin's stomach was growling from the long journey. Though the whole journey was supposed to be a morose one, Tywin was excited to be going home again. He wondered how much the Stark children must have changed in a year. Robb and Jon would definitely be taller and better swordsmen. Bran would have just started the art of swordsmanship. Sansa would seem more of a lady to him. Rickon, well he was a child. How much could he change? Arya would have gotten wilder. For some reason, Tywin missed the wolf princess, most out of the Stark children. She was absolutely wild and did not conform to the rules of the society she lived it. She had dreams of the Kingsguard. Arya was a rebel and Tywin loved that about her.

Joffrey had been acting like a baby with a tantrum throughout the ride. His mother insisted on Joff on being kept inside her litter. He was old enough to ride a horse but he did not voice his opinion. Tywin rode next to his Uncle Jaime and helped in his duty of protecting Joffrey though there wasn't much to protect him against.

Tommen and Myrcella had a litter to themselves. Tywin often visited them with small treats such as toffees and berries. Myrcella loved playing board games with her older brother. Tywin had learnt all these games in Winterfell. He played with Tommen's kittens and was enchanted by the tales the boy had told him regarding them.

Uncle Tyrion was a whole different case. Tywin did not know whether to respect or despise his uncle. His mother had told him various stories where his uncle was depicted as a gruesome and evil creature while to Tywin his uncle seemed like an independent and witty individual. Tyrion did not consider his height handicapping and instead tried to make the best of his life. True, Tywin could not respect a man who so frequently went whoring, but deep inside he grudgingly respected his dwarf uncle.

The Stark family had lined themselves as the party approached. Lord and Lady Stark had not changed much except they were decked in heavy furs. They were dressed formally. Robb had grown a few inches and his auburn mane had grown longer. Sansa's hair was also longer and she had grown into a rather beautiful maiden. Bran and Rickon were a little taller. Arya was still the tiny girl he remembered her as. A broad smile was spread on his face from seeing his family. Theon and Jon stood behind the family with the servants. Jon was also taller and Theon was still as cocky as ever.

The Baratheon family also began to line themselves. Cersei and Joffrey stood next to each other leaving enough place for Robert between them. Tywin stood next to his mother while Tommen and Myrcella stood next to Joffrey. Once Robert got of his horse and took his place, the whole Stark family and servants bowed down in respect. Once all the formalities were done, his father approached Lord Stark and hugged him. The in a loud voice he bellowed, "You've grown fat Ned!"

This led to laughter from both parties. Tywin rushed forwards to hug his band of brothers. Robb hugged him followed by Jon and lastly Theon .

His father then asked Lord Stark to take him to the crypts. Lord Stark clearly look disturbed by this request but he began leading the King away from both the parties.

Tywin continued looking at his father walking with Lord Stark until he felt something canon into his stomach. He looked down to see little Arya Stark grinning up at him.

"Forgot about me, didn't you?" She asked him.

"No little wolf. Rather than that I have got you a gift." He dug through his pocket and removed a small packet.

Arya ripped it open and squealed with delight. It was just what the girl had wanted. It was a bow made of mammoth bone and with loveliest arrows she had ever seen. Bran shot a look of envy towards his older sister. Tywin laughed seeing this and presented Bran with a similar gift.

Tywin turned to give Sansa her gift but was shocked to see her enraptured with Joffrey. She was staring at him with doe eyes. He saw a red blush spreading on her cheeks.

"Lady Sansa, sorry to disrupt your reverie but I have a gift for you." Sansa suddenly broken from her dream like state, smiled at him to recover from her shocked state.

"It's a necklace, made by the finest jewelers in King's Landing." Tywin said.

Sansa proceeded to take the necklace from him. Tywin took it from her hands so he could put it on her, but she grabbed it back and put it on herself.

"Tywin, we have to show you something!" Arya exclaimed.

"May I be excused from the party?" He asked his mother.

"Yes Tywin but come back as quick as possible." Cersei ordered.

Tywin followed the Stark siblings excluding Sansa who was too busy ogling at Joffrey into the castle. Waiting inside the castle were six of the grandest beasts he had ever seen. There were six dire wolves waiting inside all wagging their tails, clearly excited by their masters' return. Tywin petted each of them.

"Dire wolves in the realm again?" He asked Robb.

"It seems so. At this rate we will have dragons in the realm soon." Robb answered with a laugh.

"Well if that happens, I will be the first person to ride one." Arya stated bluntly. Her sharp reply led to laughter from Robb, Tywin and Jon.

Tywin felt at home again.

-xx-

*Saya Sand's POV*

Saya was glad to have finally escaped the Spider's eyes. Varys' constant snooping had prevented her from sending a message to the Martell's till now.

Saya in truth was no common whore and trader's daughter. She was the bastard daughter of Lewyn Martell, a deceased member of the Kingsguard and his paramour. After Robert's rebellion, her mother had returned pregnant with Saya to Dorne. Doran agreed to look after her as long as she agreed to spy for him the future. Saya had been posted in a high end brothel as a spy. She in reality was no virgin. She lured men through wine and her seductive abilities and forced them to tell her their darkest secrets. These secrets were sent back to her cousin in Dorne.

Jenna had told her that the prince would be visiting today. Through sleeping with Ser Bor Blount of the Kingsguard, she came to know that the prince was a dutiful and righteous person. She made a plan involving Jenna and made Jenna pretend that she was a virgin so the prince would rescue her. Her plan had worked and now she was the hand maiden to the princess.

Saya often hid herself away from mebers of the Kingsguard. They might catch a semblance between her and her late father or maybe Bor Blount would recognize the whore he had slept with.

Saya was just doing the spying so she could return to a normal life. Prince Doran had promised her great things if this spying was successful including a permanent residence in Sunspear.

Saya knew seducing Tywin was going to be difficult. The boy though only a year younger than her already had his head filled and jammed with words such as duty and honour. There was no way in seven hells that he would defile his sister's hand maiden. Plus he was under the pretext that she was a virgin still so taking her maiden hood would seem the world's largest crime to him.

Taking care of Myrcella was not that tough but staying out of the Queen's suspicious gaze was. What she was about to send Doran Martell had to be sent in top secrecy.

She opened the letter she was about to send.

_Dear cousin,_

_I have discovered a starling secret in my stay here at the Red Keep. This will help us gain justice for Elia' death. It is about the Lannisters. All of the King's brood have acutally been born out of an incest relationship between the Queen and her twin brother, Ser Jaime of the Kingsguard. This removes their claim to the Iron Throne._

_Saya Sand_


	4. Chapter 4

***Tywin's POV***

The feast began just as the Sun began to set. As all royal dinners, first sons were required to walk in with first daughters and so on and so forth. Tywin found himself standing next to Arya. She was clearly uncomfortable in her dress and was constantly fidgeting with it. Sansa was standing next to Joffrey, a large smile plastered on her lovely face. If she only knew how cruel he was, Tywin thought she would most probably run away from him.

Robb formed the third row in the procession. He held a blushing Princess Myrcella's hand. She clearly had a crush on the eldest Stark boy. Behind Robb were Bran, Tommen and Rickon, forming a rather odd procession. Ahead of the children stood Queen Cersei with her hand in Lord Stark's and Lady Catelyn's hand being held by his father.

The large oak doors opened and the procession was lead out by two members of the Kingsguard. Tywin tugged Arya along muttering word of encouragement to the squirming girl. He sympathized with Lord Stark on the pains he would have in trying to get in younger daughter married. Sansa would not prove the slightest of difficulties. She was what many would term as the proper maiden. She most probably would be married off to Joffrey on his sixteenth name day.

All the nobles of the North stood up to greet the party as they walked in. Tywin saw Jon seated a few seats away from the seats meant for the Stark's and the royal family. Theon sat next to him. He already had some serving wench on his lap, most probably stroking his manhood.

Tywin took his seat next to Robb and the feast began. The ladies sat separately from the men and Lady Catelyn placed herself next to his mother.

Robb and Tywin began having a discussion as Robb buried in him questions regarding King's Landing. Tywin admitted to Robb that he preferred the coldness of Winterfell to the warmth of King's Landing.

There was a sudden bustle in the room. Tywin looked up from his plate to see that Arya had thrown a bunch of peas on her older sister. The whole room was filled with wild laughter regarding the incident. Lady Sansa had turned red and looked at her father to punish her foolish younger sister. Lord Stark ordered Robb to carry off Arya to an early bed. Robb, laughing stood up, and pulled his sister by her arm up to her room.

Tywin saw Jon talking heatedly with his uncle Benjen Stark, a ranger of the Night's Watch. Tywin remembered Jon's aspirations to become First Ranger. Jon might be leaving for the Wall once all this revelry is over, Tywin thought. Tywin felt a pang in his chest out of the thought of losing one of his closest friends to the Wall.

Blood, he thought, could determine half a man's life. A pure born was given everything including lands and pretty maidens. Bastards were usually made into hedge knights or packed off to the Wall. Tywin was grateful for his status. He knew his father had several unacknowledged bastards. The only acknowledged one was Edric Storm, a boy of twelve. Uncle Renly had suggested that the boy should squire for Tywin once he becomes a knight. Tywin was excited by the prospect as none of his other siblings had the same thrill for battle he had. Maybe Edric would be different. He would also make sure that Edric was given a nice residence and plentiful lands so he could have a happy life.

Tywin was drinking the finest wine the North could offer. The North was not particularly famous for their winemaking as their climate was not suitable for the making of wine. It tasted like water mixed with a milder wine. Surely it would take six barrels of this to get his father, properly drunk. Thinking of his father, Tywin glanced at him. He had some wench on his lap and was ferociously kissing her. He looked at his mother to see her reaction. His mother's glare at his father could have killed someone in Tywin's opinion.

"Enjoying the feast?"

Tywin turned around to see his sworn shield, Keith standing behind him. Keith was the sixth son of some cadet branch of House Lannister. Keith was a member of House Lannister of Lannisport. He had the Lannister looks. At sixteen, he already looked like Uncle Jaime. He had flowing blonde hair that he kept tied and was well built for his age. In Tywin's opinion, he was one of the best swordsmen he had ever seen. He had a younger sister, Rosamund who was one of Myrcella's playmates.

"Its fine I suppose." Tywin answered.

"My lordship seems disappointed by the Northen wine." Keith joked.

"It's not the wine. Its nostalgia. This is my home Keith. I don't belong in King's Landing. Winterfell is my true home. I was never meant for the heat of the South. Most of the Stark siblings are like my true siblings and Lord and Lady Stark are the best parents anyone can ask for." Tywin answered.

"Take my advice Lord and stop mulling about the North. King's Landing is your permanent resident now." Keith sharply replied.

Tywin nodded at looked down at his plate. Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Tywin's nuncle, Lancel. Lancel had inherited the Lannister looks and looked like a poorer version of his nuncle Jaime.

"The Queen wishes your presence." Lancel said. Lancel was clearly intimidated and envious of Keith. Keith being the same age as Lancel and from a cadet branch had achieved knighthood before Lancel. Keith gave him a sly look. Tywin knew of the strained relationship between the two but he pretended not to realize.

Lancel began leading Tywin to his mother's chambers. It seemed as though she had retired early. Clearly she had been embarrassed by his father display in front of the Northern lords.

Tywin knocked on the chambers' doors before entering. Cersei was seated on her bed. She had changed into her bed clothes and her hair had been freed from her braid. Her blonde hair fell down in ringlets. Tywin had to admit his mother was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his entire life.

"Tywin, join your dear mother for a cup of wine, would you?" Cersei asked.

"As you wish, dear mother." Tywin replied. The tone between Tywin and his mother was always formal due to her obvious appreciation of Joffrey over his other siblings.

Cersei poured him a cup of Dornish wine. She had clearly bought Dornish wine with her as she knew the poor quality of Northern wine.

Tywin took his glass and stood awkwardly in a corner of the room. He looked into the wine glass and saw his reflection. He had become slightly tanned due to the warmer climate in King's Landing.

"Have you heard of Ser Arthur Dayne?" Cersei asked him breaking the awkward silence.

"The Morning Star? Yes mother, who hasn't?" Tywin answered. Why was his mother mentioning a dead member of the Kingsguard to him?

"If you have heard of him, then you have clearly heard of his great sword, Dawn? Well after the rebellion, Lord Stark returned the sword to Starfall, the seat of House Dayne. After that there has been no word of the sword. Neither the current Lord of Dayne nor his son wields the famous sword."

"Dawn in only given to the greatest swordsmen of House Dayne."

"Well isn't it tragic that a great sword should rust in waiting for its new owner?"

"Mother where are you going? To you intend to steal Dawn?"

"Precisely."

Tywin's mouth formed an O in shock. Stealing a Valyrian sword would amount to treason.

"When the party departs from Winterfell, you are to make your way to Starfall. There you will earn Lord Dayne's trust and make him award you Dawn. If this does not succeed, you shall steal the sword." Cersei said.

"Does father know of this plan?" Tywin asked skeptically.

"Robert has no clue of what is going on in the realm. But the small council agrees that a swordsman as great as you deserves something as magnificent as Dawn."

"I am still learning. I have not been knighted as of yet. I fthere is anyone in this realm who should wield Dawn, it is Ser Barristan."

"The Lord Commander will do well without Dawn. But I want my son, a soon to be member of the Kingsguard, well-armed. "

"I shall do the mission on two conditions. One, Lord Dayne will present me with the sword and I will not steal it from under his nose. Two, if in time, House Dayne produces a man worthy of yielding Dawn, I shall pass the sword to this man. " Tywin said with an iron look on his face.

"Fine." Cersei answered after contemplating for a long time.

Tywin was feeling terrible. He knew how precious Valyrian blades were considered in Houses. House Dayne would not comply easily, he already was fully aware of the fact. This was going to be a tough nut to crack. On one hand, he did not want to snatch away the honor of a family. But on the other hand, he wanted to earn the respect of his Lady mother. Maybe she would start realizing that he existed if he succeeded.

***A Few Hours Later***

***Keith's POV***

Keith looked at the Queen under him moaning his name. She was the most vivacious woman he had ever seen. Long ringlets of blonde hair framed her face. Her breasts were shaped like apples. Her eyes were green flecked with gold. Her cunt was covered with golden hair. She was panting hard under him.

After they were done making love, Cersei asked him to pass her the moon tea. Cersei propped herself up on the pillows on the bed. Keith looked at her glowing from the aftermath of their activity.

"Keith I need you to keep a watch on Tywin." Cersei purred at him.

"Anything for you my Queen." Keith answered, his eyes filled with lust.

"Not just keep an eye. Make sure he stays at Starfall. I have a fear that Lord Stark will be very similar to Lord Arryn in terms of snooping. If he discovers our secret that makes Tywin the heir to the Iron Throne and I cannot have that. Not while Joffrey is alive. I will not have Robert's creation on that throne. Plus Tywin does have some trust in Lord Stark and might prefer the wolf to the lion. I have to avoid this. I will send you a message once this whole issue is over. Till then it is your duty to keep him them. Don't be afraid to use force. Just don't kill him." Cersei said.

"Yes, your Grace." Keith said before bending to give Cersei's cunt a lick.

Cersei gently pulled him up with his hair. "None of this now. Come back successful from your little quest and you shall reap the rewards." Cersei said. She gave his manhood a light squeeze before pulling on her robe again.

***The Next Day***

***Robb's POV***

Margaery was to arrive today. His future wife. Robb had to admit he was nervous. But she would be arriving before nightfall and there was a sparring competition before that.

The Starks and their household stood at one corner. On the other side stood the Baratheons led by Tywin. Joffrey sat in a corner with his sworn sword, The Hound.

Robb was disappointed that the crown prince would not be sparring with them. He also felt bad that Jon was not being allowed to spar with him. Jon had told him that only royal blood could spill royal blood. Jon was the best swordsman, Robb had ever had seen. Robb symbolized strength and his half-brother speed.

Currently a match was being held between Bran and Tommen. It was a rather amusing sight as both the boys struggled to fight in their make shift armors. They hit each other with their wooden swords and eventually Bran managed to topple the plump Tommen.

Both boys clearly had taken a liking for each other as Bran helped a fallen Tommen up. They both flushed from their exercise proceeded to shake hands. Now was time for the real spar. Robb took the wooden sword from Ser Rodrick's hand and faced Tywin. This was going to be a tough fight as both boys had learnt sword fighting under Ser Rodrick but Robb admitted Tywin might be at a greater advantage as he had a year of training with the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard under his belt.

Robb was the first to strike. Tywin easily dodged his blow and aimed at Robb's knee. Robb felt the wooden sword hit his knee but he stood his ground. Tywin sent the next blow at his chest but Robb blocked it with his sword. Robb was stronger than Tywin and managed to push Tywin's sword away. Tywin then suddenly and before Robb could react hit him on his knee. Robb felt his already injured knee give away and he fell down.

Around them the Stark and Baratheon men clapped thunderously. This had been a close fight. Robb was helped up by Tywin.

"Good fighting there brother." Robb said pressing Tywin into a crushing hug.

"I would love to fight against you the day you wield Ice." Tywin replied with a smile plastered on his face. But Robb knew the look in his eyes. He was clearly disturbed by something. Robb did not want to press it on him; therefore he did not ask him the cause of his disturbed look.

"You both fought like a bunch of green lads there." Joffrey rudely commented. He was supported by a few nervous laughs from the Lannister men.

Robb felt his face burning. The Crown Prince had not agreed to fight with them and then he rudely scorns them. Robb raised his wooden sword to strike the foolish boy but was stopped by Tywin placing his hand on his shoulder.

"There is no point in fighting with a lion with no teeth or with a stag with no antlers." Tywin whispered in his ear.

The remark brought a smile on his face. Joffrey had seen his sudden change in moon though and shouted, "What are you both talking about? Hounds go and teach those insolent boys a lesson. They should learn how to speak with their future King."

The Hound ignored his master's order but gave them a warning glare.

"Joff, you call yourself the future King but you do not have the guts to face us in a spar. You cry at the slightest injury and go running to Mother whenever anything terrible happens. When mother dies and you become King and some lordling angers you, who will you go running to?" Tywin replied.

The comment led to laughter in the courtyard and Robb found himself joining in the laughter. Joffrey turned red with rage and stormed off. Robb heard him muttering, "Wait till mother hears of this Tywin. You will not be laughing then."

The sparring competition was interrupted by the arrival of Lady Catelyn. Robb knew that this meant. That Lady Margaery would be here in a few moments and it was time he got ready. He excused himself from the event. Tywin joined him and they walked up to Robb's chamber. Today he would have to look his finest.

A Tyrell and Stark bond was the rarest thing in this realm, in Robb's opinion. But Margaery's father was rather keen on acquainting himself with the North. His parents had been more than pleased of the thought of their son marrying a Tyrell girl. Robb had heard many rumors about Margaery. She was apparently very beautiful and had a wit as sharp as a sword. She also loved horse riding and hawking.

Lord Tyrell had persuaded the Starks to ward his daughter until Robb's sixteenth name day. Margaery was to learn the ways of Northernmen. She would also have to adopt the Old Gods. But that was not a necessary requirement and his mother still followed the seven.

Robb and Tywin entered his bedchamber. His clothes had been laid down for him. It consisted of a cloak with the Stark sigil on it lined with the softest fur. This was the cloak his father had cloaked his mother with during their wedding ceremony. Robb felt a rush of duty in his. His parents trusted him with something that symbolized their marriage. He decided to make conversation with Tywin as he fastened on the cloak.

"Why is Joff such a turn off?" Robb asked.

"My mother has pampered him and gives him whatever he wants. He was never trained in sword by anyone and thus is overall weak in battle His body is weak and he frequently falls ill. Mother did not even allow him to ride out with the royal party. It's such a shame that Sansa is betrothed to him." Tywin said with a look of hatred in his eyes.

"You like Sansa don't you?" Robb said teasingly.

"She is fair to look at."

"You have always had a soft side for her. Ever since you came to Winterfell."

"Well I have heard that Margaery Tyrell has one of the sharpest wits in the Seven Kingdoms. I hope she does not outwit her dull husband."

Robb proceeded to lightly slap his friend on his shoulder. He missed Tywin. Jon and Theon were there yet Robb had a brother like love for Tywin. A one that could rival the friendship of Tywin's father and his own father.

A knock on the door interrupted their fun.

"The Lady Margaery has arrived."

***Margaery's POV***

Margaery was covered in bundles of furs. She has never experienced cold as cruel as the North. She wondered whether the hawks she had brought from the Reach would be able to withstand the cold. She suddenly regretted bringing them here. Her brother, Loras was in a similar condition. He was feeling so cold that his teeth were chattering. Loras would depart with the royal party back to King's Landing, while she should remain here alone in the cold and unforgiving North.

Lord and Lady Stark had come outside to greet her party. Lady Catelyn was as lovely as the stories said she was. Her long auburn hair did not have a single grey and she had piercing blue eyes. Lord Stark was a serious looking man, the type that did not smile frequently. He had black hair and grey eyes characteristic to Starks. She wondered who the eldest Stark child took more after. Margaery jumped off her horse and bowed down in respect to the Lord and his Lady. Her whole party followed her lead including her brother, Loras.

"Lord and Lady Stark, what a pleasure to finally acquaint myself with you." Margaery said politely.

"Your feelings are returned Margaery." Lord Stark, a small smile appearing on his face.

"It will be good to have a Southern girl among us. You will give me generous company." Lady Stark said.

Lord and Lady Stark mounted their horses and began heading back for Winterfell. Margaery and her party followed suite. She would meet her betrothed inside. She had butterflies in her stomach. Her grandmother had left a bad impression of men in her head. She often described Margaery's grandfather and father as stupid and aloof men. She only had exceptions for Willas, Margaery's oldest brother. She thought Loras to be an empty fool seeking unnecessary glory.

Once they entered the gates of Winterfell, she saw the Stark family assembled with a few member of the royal family. Margaery was helped down from her horse by a handsome man with flowing auburn hair. He had the Tully looks.

"Lady Margaery, it gives me great pleasure to introduce you to my son, Robb Stark, heir to Winterfell." Lord Stark announced.

Margaery had to admit he was pretty good looking but she would have to get to know him before she made a proper judgment about him.

The Stark family consisted of five pure born children with four of them favoring their mother in looks and Lord Stark's natural son, Jon Snow who favored his father more.

The royal family seemed incomplete. Yes, the King and Queen were missing. The Crown Prince, Joffrey was also missing. The King's younger children, Tywin, Myrcella and Tommen had come to greet her. If her father was in her place, he most probably would throw a tantrum over the King and Queen's absence but Margaery pretended not to notice.

She said her courtesies to everyone present in the courtyard. Margaery looked around at the gloomy castle that was supposed to be her home for the rest of her life. She had already started missing Highgarden.

**As you can see there is already a major plot twist. Yes, Margaery is betrothed to Robb. I intend for them to be regular POV characters along with Tywin. Maybe Robb won't die in this fanfic. Anything could happen. But I am trying to stick to G.R.R.M. principle of being as realistic or should I say gory as possible. I did not want to follow the canon story as then **Tywin** would be stranded in the middle. In most true Baratheons story, the true Baratheon realizes that he is the true heir and runs to Stannis. This one is going to be a unique true Baratheon story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So here a few answers to some queries you guys had posted-**

**Tywin joining the Kingsguard does make sense. Don't you think Cersei would want that? That makes her Tommen next in line.**

**Tywin is not going to Starfall. Read this chapter to see.**

**It is not specifically given when Cersei started manipulating with Lancel. Yes their affair escalated during the time Jaime was gone.**

**Thanks for the appreciation for Keith's character.**

**Tyrion and Sandor's relationship is never clearly specified in the books. The Hound is just accompanying Tyrion not because he genuinely is pals with Tyrion.**

**Just another note. From this chapter onwards I will be following one character Povs per chapter.**

**Margaery**

The King and Queen were fighting again.

"Tywin will not go to Starfall? Have you lost your brain woman? Don't you think that the Daynes will want my head for Arthur's death?" The King boomed.

Maragery silently picked at her fruits which she was having for breakfast. Her betrothed sat next to her. His head was also downcast. The King and Queen's fight could not be interrupted by them.

"Tywin listen to me. You are returning with me to King's Landing. Don't go about killing our children woman!" The King shouted.

Today was the day of the hunt. But the reverie had been interrupted by the conflict between the King and the Queen. It was related to the prince going to Starfall.

Robb suddenly held Margaery's hand. Margaery instantly pulled it away. What was he thinking? She had just arrived here a few days ago. She barely knew him. Margaery missed the Reach. It was all innocent kisses and sunshine there. Margaery longed to converse with her grandmother, Lady Olenna.

The Queen was red with embarrassment. She was being reprimanded in front of the whole Stark family and household. Her brother in his Kingsguard garb stood next to her putting his hand on her shoulder for support. Prince Tywin stood in front of his father with his head down. His brother, Crown Prince Joffrey was talking with a blushing Sansa. It was evident that they would be betrothed soon. Tommen and Myrcella looked astonished at their parents' sudden fight.

Margaery had to admit that the princes were as opposite as day and night. The Crown Prince sided more from the Lannister looks with glowing golden hair and sparkling green eyes. His twin brother was taller and well-built compared to him. He had black hair as dark as the night and eyes as blue as the ocean. He was truly a Baratheon in looks. He also was donned in Baratheon colors while his brother wore Lannister crimson.

His sworn sword, a member of the Lannister branch in Lannisport stood behind him.

"Father please stop this arguing. I shall not go to Starfall. Now please stop scolding mother." Tywin said in a forceful tone.

Tywin's sudden comment made the King stop shouting. He settled back into his chair and took a large sip of his wine.

The Queen's coloring returned to normal and she also took a sip of her wine.

"Well that was a relief." Robb murmured.

"Yes." Margaery agreed.

Breakfast was soon over and the hunting was preparing to leave. Margaery was made to escort Robb to his horse. The horse had been clad in grey and white, the Stark colors. Her brother was also going for the hunt and his white horse was clad in golden and green. Robb sat on his horse and looked down to Margaery. Was he expecting her to make some very romantic statement?

"Margaery please take care while I'm gone." He simply said. Margaery nodded.

"Robb come and join the party! "Lord Stark's command interrupted their conversation.

The two boys rode off leaving Margaery near the entrance. She played with her brown ringlet by twirling them in her fingers until the two were out of eye shot.

She started to make her way back to the castle. It was exceptionally cold and Margaery had to hug herself in her fur cloak to keep herself warm. Her hair was being blown by the harsh wind. Near the stable was a bush of blue roses. Margaery knew the North were famous for blue roses. She bent down to pick own. Margaery was an expert at rose picking and managed to pluck one without poking her fingers. She put the rose in her cloak's pocket.

The castle grounds were relatively empty and no one seemed to be doing anything. The silence was only interrupted by the blacksmith's hammering. Suddenly Margaery heard a loud crash. She ran to the source of the sound. There she saw Bran Stark sprawled on the ground. He appeared to be unconscious. Margaery ran over to her future good brother and checked his chest for his heart beating. It thankfully was. She had to get help quickly but she was rather puzzled by the whole event. According to her knowledge, Bran was an excellent climber and had never fallen while climbing. She looked up from where Bran had fallen. There was only a single window on the tower and it was shut. Margaery knew that the window belonged to the Queen. But her window had been shut so Bran must have slipped while climbing.

Margaery hurried to get the Maester's and Lady Stark's attention before it became too late. She saw Bran's direwolf, Summer howling nearby.

Margaery ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She dashed into the castle.

"Help! There has been an accident!" She shouted.

Her shouting caught the attention of a few servants.

"What may be the matter your lay?" One of the scullery maids asked.

"Run and get the Maester. Lord Brandon has been injured." Margaery ordered the maid.

The scare looking maid scurried off searching for Maester Luwin. Now to find Lady Stark. She must be in her chambers or in the sept. Margaery ran up the stairs to her chambers.

Margaery burst in to find Lady Stark sitting on the bed with a piece of Lord Stark's clothing in her head. She had clearly been packing for her husband.

"Margaery what happened?" Lady Stark demanded disturbed by the sudden intrusion.

"It's Bran Lady Stark. He has suffered a fall while climbing." Margaery said urgently.

Lady Stark's face paled.

"Where is he?" Lady Stark asked biting her lip to prevent the tears from falling.

"Outside near the tower in which the King and Queen are staying." Margaery informed her.

Lady Stark pushed back Margaery and ran down the stairs. Margaery had tears in her eyes. Margaery in her short stay had learnt that Bran was his mother's favorite.

Margaery gathered her dresses and followed Lady Stark down the stairs. She had never seen a Lady run so frantically in her life. It brought bleak memories back. Her older brother Willas had been crippled but Bran's fall seemed more serious. He could die from the injury.

Margaery felt herself panicking for some reason. Her heart was racing and her hands had become clammy. Bran was a young boy who wanted to be a knight. He did not deserve to die so early.

Margaery knew what she had to do. She had to get the male members of the Stark family to see Bran. These could be his last moments.

Margaery ran to the stables. The stable boy looked petrified by her flurried entrance.

"Do you know the route the party is using for the hunting?" Margaery asked.

"Yes, my lady." The boy answered scared.

"Good. Saddle a horse for yourself and saddle my horse as well. You need to guide me to the party." Margaery blurted out.

"Yes your lady. But may I know why?"

"Lord Brandon is severely injured." Margaery answered.

He quickly saddled her horse, Rose for her and a common horse for himself. Margaery internally scolded herself for not wearing her riding shoes but there was not time. She jumped on her horse and rode off with stable boy.

The forests were dense and thick. There was snow sprinkled on the conifer trees and Margaery was afraid.

The stable boy rode and few paces ahead of her. Margaery just realized they had no mode of protection. In her rush she had forgotten to take a household knight with them. She smacked her head and rode ahead. She normally analyzed situations before entering them but the emergency of the situation had caused her to become frantic.

Thankfully no one threatened or attacked them on their way. The sudden arrival of Margaery caused uproar in the party. Robb immediately rode to her with a concerned look on his face.

"What is the matter Margaery?" Robb asked.

Prince Tywin had ridden with Robb to meet her.

"Bran is critically injured." Margaery said.

A look of shock passed on his face but it was immediately replaced with calmness.

"Tywin, my friend I need you to do a favor for me. Go to the head of the litter and inform ym lord father of this. I must ride ahead with Lady Margaery." Robb requested.

"Sure, Robb." Tywin said with a nod. Tywin started riding to the head of the party.

Robb took the lead and Margaery followed. They had decided to leave the stable boy behind. The boy was a poor rider. Margaery looked at Robb. He would have normally scolded her for going into the forest without protection but he was more concerned about his brother's welfare.

"Margaery thank you for riding out." Robb said.

"Robb I.." Margaery began.

"No. You kept your mind clear and took control of the situation. You informed us. If the injuries are as much of a disaster as you claim them to be.. Bran could be breathing his last." Robb said.

Margaery saw his eyes were brimming with tears. His dire wolf, Grey Wind ran besides Robb's horse.

By the time they reached the castle it was already evening. Margaery and Robb unhorsed and climbed into the castle. The servants made way for them.

The sight that greeted them in the bed chamber frightened Margaery slightly. Bran laid breathing thankfully but it was Lady Stark who frightened her. Lady Stark's face was streaming with tears and her eyes were blood red.

Margaery hoped Bran would last long enough for his father to see him one last time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tywin**

The dragon dreams shook him again that night. Sweat ran down his back when he woke up with a shock. He had fallen off his bed. His fall had woken up his Uncle Jaime who was sharing the tent with himTywin was rather glad his father had not made him go to Starfall. He knew the Dayne's would do anything to have a stag's head on a pike.

"A bad dream I suppose?" His uncle enquired.

"Yes." Tywin replied climbing back into bed.

"Care to explain what frightens my brave nephew?" Jaime asked. He was not sure whether his uncle meant that as a jest or as a honest concern.

"There were dragons in the dream." Tywin admitted.

"There were three dragons. A woman was riding on one of them. She told me I must join her to complete some prophecy."

"There is no prophecy related to dragons other than the prince that was promised. Your great grandmother was a Targaryen princess and you are a distant nephew to Rhaegar. But the dragon blood in you in dominated by stag and lion's blood."

"I don't know Uncle. I think I will have some of the dream wine the Maester told me to take when I get my dreams."

"That shall solve it but I feel it is something more."

Tywin walked towards the pouch slung on his bed. He opened it and removed the dream wine. He took a gulp and after that it was peaceful sleep.

xXx

Tywin awoke to the noise of knights jousting. Today was the day of the Hand's tournament. Tywin had decided to take part in the jousting and the was surprised his uncle Jaime had shied away from participating. His uncle Tyrion had warned him against the Mountain that Rides, Gregor Clegane. He was the Hound's older brother and he had a notorious reputation. Tywin hoped he would get the opportunity to face him. He always loved the taste of a fresh challenge.

His sworn sword, Keith had prepared his armor and horse. His sword, Lifedrinker had been sharpened and polished for the melee.

Little Arya had come to wish him best of luck. She stood in her breeches and tunic. She had been crying. Clearly over the loss of her wolf, Nymeria. It was because of Joff's stupidity that the wolf had to be released and Sansa's wolf Lady had to be killed in place. Sansa had wept for many a days but was back to chirping around Joff like a bird.

"You have to beat Joffrey today." Arya said.

"Bad news Arya. Joff is not in the ranks." Tywin informed her.

"But princes are always in the rank. He is a scaredy cat though."

"Yes his sword play is so bad that a blind man would be able to beat him." Tywin said with a laugh.

"Someone should. He will be the stupidest and maddest King in the whole of the seven Kingdoms." Arya threw her anger out through the comment.

"Now now Arya. You don't want any of the guards to hear you do you?" Tywin said.

He had learnt that most of the guards were either Littlefinger, Varys or his mother's birds. Cersei would love to harm Arya for the hurt she had given her son.

A servant fitted his armor on him and Tywin placed his sword into his sheath. The servant handed him his helmet with antlers protruding from it.

Tywin walked out to the cheers of the common folk. His horse, Storm had been saddled and armored. He noticed Loras Tyrell saddling his horse. Tywin longed to joust with the White Rose.

The jousting tournament was to be held first. Tywin's first opponent was some hedge knight. Tywin hoped through the tournament he would be knighted. His stay in the North had prevented him from getting knighted. His father had even hinted at the possibility of him knighting his son.

The hedge knight was easy to unhorse. After the hedge knight was some bastard son of Walder Frey. Tywin managed to unhorse him in a single round. The crowds were clearly betting for him. He could hear people whispering his name. His saw Sansa was wearing Loras' favor. A sort of jealousy burned through him. He decided to give Sansa his favor too. But he had nothing at hand.

Finally things got interesting when he faced Loras Tyrell. The knight smiled at him before pulling down the hem of his helmet. Tywin returned his grin with a cocky one and lowered his hem also.

Loras Tyrell lacked the strength and speed other knights had but he was extremely precise in his attacks. He had managed to unhorse his Uncle Jaime today but Jaime had confessed he was rather distracted today. Tywin know he had to be concentrated on the exercise- unhorse Ser Loras and win Sansa's affection.

Wait win Sansa' affection. Where had that queer thought come from? He was to be a knight of the Kingsguard and Sansa was betrothed to his cock headed brother. Perhaps Robb was right. Maybe he did have a soft side for her.

He heard Arya cheering his name the loudest. Sansa must have been giving her a look of disapproval. Lord Stark would have betted for him and Lord Baelish against him. His own Uncle would have betted against him favoring Loras. There was something weird about his Uncle Renly's relationship with Loras. They seemed closer than friends. Was Uncle Renly queer? Apparently he had never slept with a girl if the Red Keep's rumors were to be true. Did that make them lovers? It was not as if they both could not attract girls. Both were extremely good looking and popular among the common folk and nobles a like.

It was time for the first round. Tywin kicked his horse and it charged. He managed to block Ser Loras' first attack which was aimed at his knee. Did Ser Loras want to disable him? The thought angered Tywin. In the second round Tywin had lost his temper and his movements were guided more by his thoughts then his mental precisions and Ser Loras unhorsed him.

He fell of his horse. The crowds stood up and cheered for the White Rose. Sansa seemed extremely happy and was blowing kisses at Ser Loras. But Ser Loras' eyes were fixed on Renly and Renly showed a look of satisfaction.

Tywin stood up in humiliation and led his horse back to the stable. There was a significant amount of time before the melee began as the archery competition was before it. Tywin climbed the stands and sat between the Stark sisters. Lord Stark gave him a reassuring smile but clearly some other matter was pressing him.

"You were not good enough Tywin. That stupid Rose managed to unhorse you!" Arya shouted.

Her comment made the crowds look at her and Tywin simply laughed.

Sansa pinched her sister's hand.

"Shut up Arya. Everyone can hear you." Sansa warned under her breath.

"No Sansa let it be. Ser Loras only has precision and the ability to take down short tempered opponents like me. He knew my temper was my weakness so he used it against me. He angered me about his first attack and then took the bait." Tywin said.

"Ser Loras would never take advantage of your weakness. Knights play fair." Sansa insisted.

"Wait till you see Ser Loras take on the Mountain that Rides. It will be the fairest match in the history of Westeros." Tywin grumbled.

"Ser Loras promised to crown be Queen of Beauty and Love if he wins." Sansa admitted haughtily.

Tywin ignored her and concentrated his attention on the present match. It was not an evenly matched one. The Mountain that Rides was five times larger than Loras.

But Ser Loras had cunningly identified his weakness and picked a mare. Ser Gregor Clegane had a tendency to pick horses that were angry and well driven by the urge to mate.

His horse had already started to fail him. He was shaking and wished to approach the mare. Gregor was clearly displeased.

In the first round itself Loras managed to topple the Mountain that Rides. Ser Gregor fell with a loud THUD!

Ser Gregor Clegane stood up and shouted, "SWORD!"

His squire gave his master his sword. Ser Gregor took the reins of his horse and cut of its head.

Sansa shrieked and buried her head in Tywin's shoulder and even Arya's mouth was gapped opened.

The Mountain that Rides proceeded to kill the White Rose. Ser Loras was white with fear. Tywin unsheathed Lifedrinker and stepped out of the stands to assist the Tyrell. But he did not have to. Sandor Clegane was already engaged in a sword fight with his brother.

The evenly matched sword fight was interrupted by the King's booming voice, "Stop this!"

Both fighters looked at the King and stubbornly agreed. Ser Loras breathed a sigh of relief. He walked over to the Hound and raised his hand.

"I present to you your champion." Ser Loras said.

The Hound went red with embarrassment but a smile was on his face. Smiling did look ugly on him but Tywin had to admit that smiling once in a while would not hurt the man.

After the jousting there was a tea break of sorts. Lords and ladies would go to relieve themselves and fill their stomachs. But there was something he had to attend to first. According to Lord Stark his stupid and obese father had decided to take part in the fighting.

Tywin walked into his father's tent. He was trying to fit on his armor. The very armor he had worn when he killed Rhaegar. His uncle Lancel struggled in trying to fit the armor on the King. Lord Stark was already there.

"You have grown fat Robert." Lord Stark said.

"You yourself Ned." Robert said with a laugh. Lancel scared on what to do next joint in the laughing but a queer look given by Tywin stopped him.

"So Tywin my boy tell me. How are the bastards who are taking part in the melee?" His father asked him.

"Some seasoned sell swords and Thoros of Myr. Keith is also taking part. The most formidable opponent though is me." Tywin said with a laugh. Tywin wished to bond with his father but he could not. His father was too obsessed in drinking and whoring to impress Tywin.

"You? The most formidable? Your performance in the jousting does not speak much of the fear you strike in men!" His father taunted him.

"Lord Stark here will tell you that my sword is my wife." Tywin said with a smug grin.

"Yes Robert. The boy will most probably take the honors at the melee. Therefore I urge you not to make a boy face his own father on a battlefield." Lord Stark urged him. They had to do so without telling his father that he was out of form.

"Point taken Ned. Tell you what. Let the boy take the glories today. I have already planned to knight him by the end of the event." His father confessed.

"Nice to hear Robert." Lord Stark said clearly relieved.

Tywin accompanied Lord Stark back to his tent.

"Father is not the man you described him to be Lord Stark. I have to admit I was shocked to see him." Tywin said.

"Even I was. The old war hungry Robert has been replaced by this. I guess your father was never the ruling type. He is a warrior and a good one." Lord Stark said.

"Was a good one. It was so foolish of him to even consider taking part in the melee." Tywin said.

"All men do foolish things. It is there conscience that prevents them from doing them." Lord Stark admitted.

After dropping Lord Stark off to his tent, Tywin decided to warm up before the blood battle began.

He removed Lifedrinker and tried a few strokes with it. He managed to swing the sword effortlessly. A smile spread on his face thinking about the blood he would spill in the next few hours.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cersei**

The sworn swords had been promised a hefty sum. Whoever could get her Tywin's head would be granted a lord ship and Lannister coin. She had not told Jaime even though she told him everything. She very well knew the close bond Jaime shared with his nephew. Cersei despised the fact that Jaime spent more time with his nephew than he did with his own son. Cersei admitted Joffrey had also been a difficult child but surely he was better than Tywin. Jaime had been training with Tywin for the melee. It was rare for a noble to take part in the melee but Tywin wanted to prove himself. Cersei had seen the boy at sword play and very well knew the damage he could cause. Keith and Thoros of Myr were her best chance. She had paid Keith in bed and coin but she dared not meddle with the Red Priest. He was amiable with Ser Beric who was a knight who was true to Robert. If any word of her conspiracy got to Robert he would gladly have her head.

In Tywin, Cersei saw a strange mixture of the Stark, Baratheon and Lannister qualities. He was honest and loyal like a Stark. But he had the Baratheon temper which was the cause of his loss in the jousting. But he had some of the Lannister cunning and the increased time he spent with Tyrion these days added sharpness to the wit. Sure as a member of the Kingsguard he would not exactly threaten Joffrey and her other children's claim to the throne. But Cersei had planned upon Robert's planned death; she would relieve Ser Barristan of his Kingsguard duty. The Lord Commander was one of the few people Cersei Lannister could not manipulate. She planned to fill the Kingsguard with sell swords who would do her bidding for coin. And Tywin would surely revolt to such injustice. So she had to knock Tywin dead. The melee was the perfect answer to her worries. The person responsible for his death could not even be held guilty. A sly grin spread on her face.

Her golden lion, Joffrey was sitting next to her. He was obviously bored. Her Joffrey was so smart. He was not like those foolish knights who needed to prove themselves on the battle field. He knew he was a lion and that no one could beat him. When Joffrey would become King, he would be the most popular King. He would get rid of the filthy Starks and Arryns who kept meddling with their business. And the Dornish men also. The Lannisters were supposedly guilty for killing Elia and her children. She would Prince Doran and his viper brother to the sword and threaten them. She would also make the Tullys pay. That fat trout Lysa had been on the verge of stealing Jaime from her. She would kill that fat trout and hher sickly child who was now Warden of the East.

"Mother Tywin is so irritating." Joffrey complained.

"He is like your father. He will soon grow obese and stupid." Cersei reassured him.

"But everyone loves him. Uncle Jaime and the Imp practically swoon over him. Uncle Stannis and Renly have considered passing Dragon stone and Strom's End to him. Grandfather has also expressed his desire to give Casterly Rock to him. Thhe ladies at court all want to bed him." Joffrey whined.

"Now Joff. Not all popular men become successful. He is yet to prove his mettle." Cersei said through gritted teeth.

Joffrey kept to himself after that. The melee would be starting in a few moments and Cersei and Joff would have to be on the grounds soon. Tommen and Myrcella were to be kept in their tents. Blood shed would most probably frighten them. Cersei had tried convincing her pig of a husband to allow Joff and her to stay in their tents but he had sharply refused saying that it was high time that Joff got used to seeing the sight of other men' blood.

Cersei gathered up her skirts and Joffrey stood up and straightened his cape. Her Joffrey deserved to be knighted by now. But whenever she brought the matter up to Robert he would laugh and say, "But has the boy won a tourney yet?" Cersei knew several men who had been knighted before winning a tourney.

Her lady in waiting held the tent's flap open for both of them. Joffrey covered his face with his hands to block the sun.

Cersei and Joffrey walked towards the dais where Robert was already seated visibly drunk.

Ser Barristan bowed down for her and pointed to her seat while Joff took the seat to her left.

The horn blared and the melee started. All around the ground the gates opened and men charged out. Cersei searched for Tywin. She noticed he had stayed behind the gates and was waiting for everyone to get out. Once all the people had come to the center of the field Tywin made his charge chopping men from the outer part of the circle.

There was a sudden burst of flame. That must have been Thoros of Myr. He was at the center of the circle cutting men down with his flaming sword. Keith was engaged in swordplay with him. This was bad. The two men Cersei had arranged to take down Tywin were fighting with each other. Tywin also seemed to noticed this and avoided confronting any of the two. He would clearly fight with victor of the battle.

Keith was visibly struggling against the Red Priest. He was dodging every attack but was not able to return the attack. Thoros of Myr kicked Keith in the shin but Keith remained standing. Cersei thought he most probably was dreaming of her naked boy under his. That would have definitely increased his determination. He was sure footed and quick and gallantly dodged every shot of flame that was directed towards him.

Cersei saw while the Red Priest was fighting he was chanting some prayer. Suddenly there was a burst of flames and a flame copy of the priest appeared. He was just like the stupid priest except he was made out of flames. Keith was trapped. The flame copy touched and Keith was set on fire. Cersei was elated. There was no chance Tywin would managed to take down Thoros and his flame copy.

Tywin had noticed the change in the priest an d was suddenly paying close attention to the priest. The priest's flame copy touched him but Tywin blocked him with his sword. Lifedrinker was no Valyrian blade and it had started to melt due to the intense heat.

While Tywin was dealing with the flame copy, the real Thoros hit him with his faming sword. Tywin turned around and viciously attacked the Red Priest. The priest was caught of guards and his beard was but off along with his chin. There was blood all over his red robes.

But the priest had not given up. Due to his injury, his flame copy had disintegrated but he was still on his feet. Tywin dodged his attacks but Cersei noticed the boy was losing his stamina. The priest cut him several times. Tywin suddenly cut the priests knee and the man fell down. Cersei gasped along with the crowd. Her only hope of killing Tywin was dying.

"I'm not going to kill you, Red Priest but I will leave you with a little parting gift for the injuries you have so generously gifted me with." And with that Tywin stabbed the Prist's eye.

Cersei felt like fainting. Her son had won the melee and not died. Robert was clearly happy and stood up dancing.

"My son!" Robert cheered. He was flushed with pride and wine.

"Ser Barristan bring me my sword." Robert ordered.

The Lord Commander handed the King his sword which he had not used for an exceptionally long time.

Tywin approached the dais. Cersei saw her son was paling due to his blodod loss but a broad smile was on his face.

"Kneel down in front of your King." Robert announced.

Tywin undisturbed by his knee injury got down on one knee. Robert placed the sword on his head and said, "Rise Ser Tywin Baratheon."

Tywin stood up but he almost toppled over. The Grand Maester was ordered to bandage up the boys wounds. Overall Cersei's plan had majorly failed.


	8. Chapter 8

Tywin

King's Landing stunk. Even after residing here for a year, he had still not gotten used to the smell. The gutters were over flowing and unbathed civilians crowded the streets. Ever since his grandfather had infamously sacked the city, it had lost its charm. Most of the houses had been destroyed during that time and the small council had no coin to rebuild them.

The brothels had become increasingly popular during his father's reign. The brothels were the city's main source of income, much to his dismay. Men like his father and his Uncle Tyrion kept such places running.

A grumpy Arya Stark rode besides him. She was angry because her septa had forced her to wear a dress for their arrival. Sansa and Joffrey rode a few paces before them. Joffrey was telling Sansa of the time he single handedly killed a bear and Sansa stared at him with awe and admiration. It was times like these that Tywin felt like smashing Joffrey's head though it was not uncommon for Joffrey to make him go ballistic.

The crowds had come to greet the procession. A royal party was a colorful event for their otherwise dull and morose lives. Tywin had become the small folk's favorite ever since he had come back. He frequently interacted with them and sometimes fed them when the castle could afford to make extra food.

When they finally reached the Red Keep, Tywin got of his horse and helped Sansa off hers. Sansa mumbled him a small thank you and scurried off to keep up with Joff who had not even bothered to help her.

His body still ached from the injuries that were inflicted on him during the melee. But finally all the nobles knew what he worth on the battlefield. His grandfather upon hearing about his victory had sent him a new sword to replace, Lifedrinker who had perished in the melee. Lion's Heart was double the quality of Lifedrinker and allowed him to be swifter.

Tywin had recently learned that his Uncle Stannis had gone back to Dragonstone to discuss some matters. His father had proudly made him the serving Master of Ships until his Uncle returned. He had immediately been put to work by his father and had promised to make a report of all the available ships.

Tywin escorted Lord Stark to his room and then went to his room to freshen up. Today he would begin writing the report and would present it to the small council by the day after tomorrow. Rumor had it that Uncle Stannis was planning a rebellion and the small council had urged him to review the ships.

There was another matter which pressed him that was Jon Arryn's death. Most claimed he had died due to old age but Lord Arryn had been a fairly healthy man and had out lived two wives. He would have to find out the true reason by his death. This was the game of thrones and anyone could die for knowing anything.

He often wondered at his amazing transition. Until the age of five he had lived under the shadow of his older brother, Joffrey. Then he was shipped off to Winterfell where he was taught how to be honorable and loyal. He was then brought back to King's Landing where he learned that being honorable was not always the best option.

He often wondered whether he still wanted to join the Kingsguards. He had realized he had a responsibility to the realm. His father, brother and mother had proved aas incompetent rulers. Uncle Jaime would be disappointed and even Ser Barristan.

Tywin entered his room and closed the door behind him. He began stripping from his sweaty travel garb. His had ordered the servants to keep a cold bucket of water for him to shower with. Tywin went into the bathroom and sat down in the tub. He began rubbing the sweat and grime off his body until the water was a murky grey.

His clothes had been laid out for him. It included of the usual yellow doublet with the black stag emblazoned on it and his brown breeches. His sword belt was also there. A new sheath had been made to accommodate Lion's Heart's larger size. He would also have to do the difficult task of sending Keith's mutilated body to Lannisport to be buried. Tywin still grieved for his fallen sworn sword. His father advised him to get a new sell sword. Tywin decided to see the body once before it was sent to his home.

Keith's body had been laid out for burial by the Silent Sisters. They had done their best but had failed to make his body presentable. Instead they covered his body with a red cape with the sigil of Lannisport on it. Only his heavily scarred face was visible. Even in death Keith wore his overconfident and arrogant smile. His body smelled heavily even though the room had been heavily perfumed.

He noticed his mother sitting near Keith's body despite the smell. He had never seen his mother take interest in her distant family member. Tywin sensed a look of guilt in her eyes. He wondered heavily why his mother displayed such an emotion.

"Lady Mother." He addressed her bowing.

"Tywin." She coldly replied. She also adopted this steely manner while conversing with him.

"Was Ser Keith special to you?" Tywin enquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I knew his mother. She was one of my play mates at Casterly Rock. She often told me how fond she was of Keith." Cersei said her voice inlaid with grief.

"I'm sorry mother but you never seemed the caring type. Keith lost his older brother six months ago in an accident while he was riding his horse. You showed no concern then." Tywin said.

"Tywin, you are my son. You have no right to question my judgement." Cersei retorted.

Tywin left the room and left Cersei to her guilt. A rather queer thought had struck his head. He knew his father did not frequent his mother's bed and preferred whores over her. Could Keith have been her bed warmer? But Tywin's instinct told him he was wrong. Keith had often spoken fondly of a maiden in Lannisport he hoped to wed one day. He would have never cheated on a girl he spoke so lovingly of.

He exited the Red Keep. It was still hot and humid outside. His horse had been refreshed and prepared for him. His uncle Renly was to accompany him. His uncle was dressed as grandly as ever. He wore a green doublet with a golden slash on it covered with a black stag. He wore golden velveteen breeches and his long hair was kept free.

"Uncle, shall we leave?" Tywin asked.

"Yes good nephew." Renly said with a warm smile.

They rode with two Baratheon guards accompanying them. Tywin and Renly were greatly popular among the small folk and there was a slim chance of them getting attacked.

They arrived at the port when it was almost noon. The captains and the first men of each ship stood in front of their ships. These were Tywin's men to command now. He was the Master of Ships after all.

Before beginning their inspection, Renly and Tywin had been asked to question the captains on whether they knew of Stannis' whereabouts.

"When was the last time you saw Lord Stannis?"

"A day before the King left for the North m'lord."

"Did he tell you where he was going?"

"He said his daughter was ill and he had to rush to Dragonstone."

"Did he take any of the royal fleet with him?"

"Only his own ship, m'lord."

All their answers had led to dead ends. Their fleet had long ships, galleys and swan ships. Tywin hoped that the Iron Fleet would come to their aid since Stannis had famously destroyed them during the Greyjoy rebellion.

Tywin left the dock disappointed with his Uncle in tow.

xXx

It had been a week since his visit to the docks. Lord Stark had asked him to accompany him to visit a black smith who was somehow linked with Lord Arryn's death. Tywin puzzled over how a smithy could be involved in a noble man's death. But the black smith was known to supplying to many noble customers.

They dispatched at noon after an early lunch. The pressure of working in the small council had begun to take its toll on him. He had dark patches under his eyes from sleepless nights. His body ached with fatigue. Tywin would pay any amount of dragons to get an hour's rest.

The recent new that Lady Catelyn had imprisoned his Uncle Tyrion for Bran's accident had shaken him. He knew his Uncle would not hurt anyone without an intention. Tyrion had never hurt anyone. Rumor had it that his Uncle was being kept in the Vale and was to be questioned by Lysa Tully for the death of her husband by the Lannisters. Tywin knew how suspicious his grandfather and mother could get but they would never kill a Hand. What threat did Jon Arryn pose to them?

Tywin often slept at his table these days. His hands were perpetually ink stained. He rose from his table feeling groggy. He walked into the privy attached to his room and washed his hands and splashed water on his face to wake himself up.

Arya Stark was waiting impatiently for him outside his room. Arya Stark was a boy born in a girl's body. She wore breeches and tunic and had a sword in her hand. Apparently her half –brother had given it to her as a parting gift. She had aptly named the small and sleek sword, Needle.

"Lady Arya! What gives me the pleasure of meeting such a lovely lady in the morning?" He said pretending to be shocked.

She punched him in the ribs. Arya was certainly growing strong. Though it was not much to Tywin, it would have certainly knocked over someone if she caught them unawares.

"Where is your Lord father?" He asked her as they made their way to breakfast.

"Sansa and I don't know. Though he delivered some news to us yesterday. He said that Sansa and I have to return to Winterfell as soon as possible." Arya said.

"What was Sansa's reaction?" Tywin said with a grin.

"She howled at father and tried to explain to him how one day she is to become Queen of the Seven Kingdoms." Arya said with a laugh.

Tywin pretended to laugh but deep down he was concerned. The political scenario was rapidly changing. There was a piece to this puzzle which he required to solve the puzzle. Were the Starks under threat from the Lannisters? If it did come down to a war who would he support? The Starks were his true family but the Lannisters were his family by blood.

Sansa was already waiting for them at the breakfast table with Joffrey. Sansa was holding his hand and crying. She most probably had told him of her departure. Joffrey pretended to be consoling her but Tywin knew he was judging Sansa for crying. Being around a woman like their mother, Joff had turned into an insensitive rascal.

"Morning Lady Sansa." He said with a slight bow.

Sansa stood up to greet him. Tywin knew that Sansa would be extremely lovely once she flowered. Today she wore a blue gown with golden laces to tie it up. Her hair was braided in a Southern style.

Arya sneered at her sister and proceeded to grab a piece of bread from the table.

"Since when does the _prince _have permission to feast with us?" Arya barked at Joff.

"Arya!" Sansa shouted.

Joffrey was clearly insulted. He stood up and pointed the butter knife at Arya.

"Shut up you wolf bitch!" He said swiping the knife at her.

Before it scaled into something big, Tywin interfered.

"Joff go and finish your breakfast with mother." He ordered.

"You have no right to order me! I am your older brother!" Joff threatened now pointing the knife at him.

"Whatever seems to be the matter?"

They turned around to see his Lady mother standing there with her arms crossed.

"Mother, tells this Stark girl to shut up!" Joff complained to her.

"Joffrey! You will mind your manners when speaking to Lady Arya!" Tywin shouted at him.

"Tywin how dare you speak to Joff like that!" Cersei said in an accusing tone.

"Sorry, lady mother." Tywin said.

"Come on Joff. No need for you to sup with these beasts.' Cersei said pulling her son's hand.

Arya sat down and grabbed another piece of bread as if nothing had happened but Sansa was fuming. Her skin was almost the tone of her hair.

"Tywin and Arya when will you grow up? Joff will think I am an idiot now!" Sansa complained.

Sansa was so loyal to Joff that she over saw his mistakes.

Sansa stormed off leaving Arya and Tywin to silently finish off their breakfast. After that Arya left for her daily dance practice.

Tywin walked out of the castle and into the gardens. He noticed Sansa weeping on a bench next to a fountain. He sat down next to her and began eating the peach he had brought with him.

"Why are you here Tywin?" Sansa asked.

"I do not like to see maidens crying because of me." He said with a smile.

Sansa returned the smile. Tywin broke to peach into half removing the seed and offered Sansa one half.

Sansa bit into the fruit and Tywin watched as the juice descended from her lips down to her neck. Tywin gulped and looked away.

"I will miss you Ty." She said.

"I will miss you too San" They had suddenly reverted back to their childhood nicknames.

He garnered some courage and kissed her on her cheek.

Sansa looked at him with shock.

"You do realize I am betrothed to your brother?" Sansa whispered.

"I was simply getting rid of the juice on your face." He said.

Sansa blushed at stood up and walked away leaving him in the garden to wait for Lord Stark to come out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Margaery**

Margaery bit her lower lip as she looked at herself in the mirror. This was not how she was supposed to be wed. She had imagined her marriage to a motley event with men and women of the different houses of Westeros in attendance. But weddings in the North were a bit different. The Seven had nothing to do with her wedding instead her and Robb would be sworn to each other in front of the heart tree of the weirwood forest.

The marriage was purely based on the fact that the Northern lords required her father's wealth and armies. News had reached them of Lord Stark's imprisonment and Lord Bolton had urged Robb to marry Margaery as quickly as possible for according to him that was the way they could crush the Lannisters in case of a long drawn out war.

Margaery wished her grandmother was here to console her. Her grandmother had been the one to inform her that her marriage would not necessarily be a happy one. Her own grandmother's marriage to her grandfather had not been satisfactory for her grandmother. Margaery knew through her intuition that her grandmother had daring escapades when it came to satisfying her carnal desires in her youth and she had told Margaery that her grandfather was average in bed.

Margaery herself was no maiden. She had lost her maidenhood to a bastard son of the House of Oakheart. It had been a pleasurable experience and Margaery had loved every single day of his visit. But then her older brother, Willas got a whiff of what was going on and sent the boy away.

Margaery was wearing a green dress with golden roses intricately woven into the dress. Her hair was done in the Northern style with a simple braid to hold her hair together. She wore a cape with the Tyrell rose. On her neck was a chain with a golden rose, a parting gift from her grandmother.

There was no one to give her away. Theon Greyjoy had agreed to walk her down the aisle but she had refused. No Northern lord would walk her down the aisle, she had decided.

A knock on her door interrupted her reverie. She opened the door to see her future good mother standing there. She wore a weary smile but her eyes had dark patches under them. Margaery knew she must be having sleepless nights over her husband's imprisonment. Her good mother also had become increasingly cautious since her son's fall.

"Lady Margaery, you look beautiful." Lady Catelyn complimented her.

"Most gracious thanks, my lady." She said trying to return the smile.

Next to Lady Catelyn stood little Rickon. Rickon's face was puffed red from crying for his father. He was just four, Margaery thought. He did not deserve to go through this.

Also along with the news of Lord Stark's imprisonment had come the news of Prince Tywin's capture. He was being held by his brother King Joffrey, now for planning treason against the King. He most probably would be killed as he had almost attempted kinslaying.

Lady Catelyn and Rickon led her down the long hall to the greenhouse, the place where she would be bond to Robb for life. She walked with her head held high as the great wooden doors opened to reveal the greenhouse.

Robb was standing a few paces ahead and the other end of the aisle. He wore a simple grey doublet with brown pants. His cape with the Stark colors was attached to his shoulders. His auburn curls tumbled till his shoulders.

The mists parted like the curtain opening at a mummer's shows to show some new tableau. The heart tree appeared in front of her, its bony limbs spread wide. Fallen leaves lay about the wide white trunk in drifts of red and brown. A nervous smile was on Robb's face.

"Who comes?" He asked trying to assert himself by speaking in a confident voice.

Lady Catelyn answered, "Margaery of House Tyrell comes here to be wed. A woman grown and flowered, true born and noble, she comes to beg the blessings of the gods. Who comes to claim her?"

"Me," said Robb. "Robb of House Stark, heir to the Winterfell. I claim her. Who gives her?"

"Lady Catelyn of House Stark, her future good mother." Lady Catelyn turned to her. "Lady Margaery, will you take this man?"

Margaery locked her brown eyes with his blue.

"I take this man." Margaery said in her melodious voice.

All around them lights glimmered through the mist, a hundred candles as pale as shrouded stars. Lady Catelyn stepped back and Margaery and Robb knelt before the heart tree, bowing their heads as a sign of submission. The heart tree's red eyes glared down at them. The look was rather queer to Margaery.

After a moment of silent prayer, Margaery and Robb rose again. Robb undid the cloak that had been slipped onto her shoulders moments ago. In its place the heavy white wool cloak bordered in grey fur, emblazoned with direwolf of House Stark.

Robb then took Margaery's hand in his and walked down the aisle followed by Lady Catelyn and her two sons, Bran being carried by Hodor. Following them were the Northern lords and their families.

The party was ushered into the dining hall. There would not be much celebrations tonight as Lord Stark was imprisoned as they ate. There were three courses. The first course was a piece of pork cooked in apple sauce. Margaery ate half of her pork. Robb did not touch his food. He was either worried about his father or the bedding, Margaery guessed.

The wine came in a fixed quantity and no guest was allowed to have more than three glasses. Margaery felt that Northern wine was very difficult to get drunk on as it failed to have the punch that Arbor wine offered.

The second course was goose cooked with spices that had been brought by Lord Manderly from White Harbor.

The wedding gifts were being presented by the time the third course arrived.

The North was not particularly known for its wealth and it reflected in their gifts. The gifts consisted of mainly military supplies and nothing of wealth. Margaery was gifted woolen clothes but other than that her gifts were rather boring.

It was all over too soon. Margaery could sense the bedding would be soon. She did not feel particularly nervous.

Robb gave her look as if asking her for permission to begin the bedding. She nodded her head and they both stood up. There would be no one trying to grab and strip her today. All of the lords were concerned about the impending battle. Not even the Greatjon Umber seemed interested.

Robb took her hand and began guiding her to the bed chamber that had been prepared for the event. The bed was covered with the hide of a bear. Robb lifted the hide to reveal a bedsheet.

"Would you like to undress in private?" Robb asked her with worry in his voice.

"Whatever you prefer, my lord." Margaery said sitting on the bed.

Robb turned scarlet at her statement.

"Have you ever seen a girl naked?" Margaery asked him bluntly.

Her husband turned even more scarlet at her question.

"Of course not." He said.

"Well I have seen a man naked and also bedded one." Margaery admitted. She would have to be honest with him.

"But a girl must be maiden on her wedding night!" He protested.

"Who taught you that?" She said pursing her lips seductively.

"My lady mother was one." He retorted.

"Many noble ladies secretly lose their virtue and we all love blaming it on horse riding. So if anyone asks you if there was maiden blood on our wedding bed, you will tell them that I love riding horses." Margaery said.

Robb shook his head. He seemed to be in state of rage.

"I don't want you to take any lovers. I expect you to be faithful to me." Robb commanded.

"I cannot promise you that. What I can promise you are heirs to rule the North once your days are done." Margaery said.

Margaery decided to take the initiative since her husband was still fuming at her. She reached behind for the knots that held her dress together. She untied them slowly and her dress puddled around her feet.

She stood in front of Robb in only her small clothes.

"My lord, the night is cold. Will you warm me?" She asked taking his hand and placing it on her breast.

She in her small clothes seemed to break his dam for he took her in his arms and kissed her. Margaery kissed him back. His moustache bristled on her face while he kissed her. He kisses were sloppy and his inexperience showed in them.

He let go of her to remove his cloak with the Stark emblem on it. He slipped off his doublet. Margaery had to agree that Robb Stark's sword play did pay off.

He went back to kissing her. Margaery directed his hand back to her breast. He squeezed and she let out a gasp. He traced kisses from her chin to her belly. Margaery took his face in her hands and kissed him. While kissing him she pushed him onto the bed.

She bent down and unbuckled his pants and threw them off the bed. His manhood was erect like a wooden shaft among his auburn curls. She playfully twirled his curls in her hand. Robb looked at her with his half lidded eyes filled with lust. Margaery took his manhood in her mouth and licked it.

Robb moaned in response and grabbed her hair. He pushed her head so she would get a better grip.

Margaery let go of his manhood. She proceeded to remove the small cloth that covered her cunt and fill her woman hood with his man hood. He groaned when she took him and bucked his hips in response. Margaery had only done the act a few times so it did hurt initially but she also rode Robb in response to his thrusts. With a cry he filled her and she soon followed him and collapsed on him.

Her head was on his chest and she could feel his heart beating.

"Thank you for warming me, my lord." She said kissing his cheek.

Robb gave her a bewildered look which quickly changed to confusion.

"What did I just do?" He asked her.

Robb pushed Margaery off him. She yelped from the push even though it was gentle.

He quickly wore his clothes and Margaery watched as he walked out of the room. He came back the next day though.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/ N-**

**I know it's been quite a while since I uploaded a chapter. But I'm in my 12****th**** standard and academic pressure has suddenly increased. So please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Tywin**

Tywin stood in the dais waiting for his trial to begin. There was something hilarious about the entire situation. He already knew the outcome of the trial. Why was his _dear _mother wasting time and resources on conducting one? It was like a mummer's farce. His mother had orchestrated the entire event.

Tywin was dressed in black out of respect to the now _late _Lord Stark. Apparently he and Lord Stark were guilty of treason, a treason Tywin was not aware of. The only color on his dress was a small stag stitched onto his jacket.

He was interrupted by the arrival of his mother and the two judges who had been brought to deliver a judgment. Lord Varys and Grand Master Pycelle waddled behind his mother like two ducklings behind their mother duck. Tywin tried to hold back his laughter. He wondered whether that one week in prison had rendered him mad.

"The court shall now proceed with the case at hand." His mother ordered. Tywin noted that Joffrey was not present. Clearly his mother cut too much slack for his twin brother.

"The first witness to approach the judges shall be Ser Lancel Lannister." Cersei stated taking a sip of her precious wine.

His dull minded cousin walked towards the dais which was placed a few feet away from Tywin. Tywin stared with a look of boredom at his cousin.

"Ser Lancel, what do you know of Ser Tywin's association to Lord Stark?" Grand Pycelle asked. His mother obviously told them exactly which questions to ask and evidently had told Lancel exactly how to answer them.

Lancel cleared his throat as if reciting a monologue from memory.

"Ser Tywin was clearly very close to the late Lord Stark. It seems Ser Tywin believed that he was the true heir to the throne. He conspired with Lord Stark and promised to reward him with lands of the Lannister's." Lancel said. He took a gush of pride on completing his task . He clearly enjoyed having an advantage over Tywin.

"Ser Tywin, how do you wish to reply to this comment?" Lord Varys said with a smile.

Tywin wished he could grab his sword and cut off those plump lips.

He crossed his arms as if to make a very serious comment.

"Yes, Lord Stark and I wished to rule the entire Westeros. He promised me that I could fuck any noble lady I wanted to after the conquest." Tywin said with a cackle.

"Ser Tywin! You will mind your tongue in court!" Grand Maester Pycelle said.

From the corner of his eye, Tywin saw Sansa staring at him with shock. Even she, the poor little thing was part of this farce. She had been told by his lady mother to sit there like a good little lady and not move a muscle or utter a word.

"Where is the next witness, or should I say puppet? What did you promise them mother? Something between your legs or grandfather's wealth?" Tywin said leaning over the dais and making eye contact with his mother.

"Tywin, if you will not keep quiet, I shall have to bar you from making any future comments." Cersei barked at him fuming with rage.

The court was in uproar now. Lords and ladies were whispering among themselves. Was the Queen Regent actually an adulteress they must be wondering, Tywin thought. Good, at least I'll die after creating some chaos, he thought.

"Order, this court shall have order!" Grand Maester said banging his fist on the table.

The court was ushered quiet by the guards and the members of the Kingsguard.

"The next witness shall be Lady Sansa Stark!"

Sansa? The Queen was really cruel. Pitting him against a girl who he thought he loved.

"Lady Sansa, did you know of your father's treason activity?" Lord Varys asked.

"No, your lord." Sansa muttered.

"Of course she did not! Sansa was busy being a prim and proper lady in court so she could get into Joff's bed and have golden haired children with him!" Tywin remarked rudely. He did not know how that came out. He normally had a soft side towards Sansa. Being in prison had really driven him towards being insane.

Sansa had an expression of hurt on her face. He saw tears forming in her eyes. She had been crying most probably.

"Lady Sansa that will be enough." A grumpy lady mother said.

"The court shall now break for lunch and resume after we are done dining." Cersei announced.

Tywin saw the gaolkeeper approaching him. If he only had a sword at hand! He could have killed the keeper and slayed a few guards to escape out of here. But where could he go after that? Run to Robb and declare his allegiance to him while Robb kept his Uncle Jaime prisoner?

He saw Sansa staring at him. Her eyes were brimming with tears. She clearly was scared for his death.

"Come on, little bird." Tywin saw the Hound approach to take her. The Hound was donned in the white cloak of the Kingsguard. He looked as ugly as ever with the burnt side of his face twitching.

The Hound grabbed Sansa by her arm and began pulling her. Sansa got on her feet and began walking. She most probably knew disobeying would only lead to more trouble for her.

Tywin felt his wrists being chained together by the gaolkeeper.

Suddenly Tywin felt extremely alone. All the people he loved or cared for either dead or too far away to help him.

The cell was spacious and well furnished. But Tywin could feel the impending doom of his death pressing him down. The keeper had sent him some wine and stew. But Tywin did not touch it. He tried to sleep and fell into a disturbed sleep.

The dragon dreams came again.

This time a dragon with black scales and golden eyes was devastating a city. In the middle of the fire was a red haired girl dressed only in her night clothes. She was crying and holding a dead body close to her breast. He looked closely and saw that it was his body. And the girl was Sansa. Sweet innocent Sansa Stark. Holding his dead body. He felt like laughing but he could not.

He woke up to the voice of his Uncle Tyrion. Uncle Tyrion, wait, wasn't he with grandfather?

"Uncle Tyrion!" He said getting up with a sudden jolt.

"Yes, it's me Tywin." Tyrion said with a grim smile.

"You've come in time to see me beheaded." Tywin said with a bitter cackle.

" Tywin, listen… your hanging has been cancelled." Tyrion said.

"What about the trial?" He said sitting down on the bed and pouring himself a glass of wine.

"The trial also is cancelled. You are a free man. It seems your lord grandfather has realized that he needs you for a purpose." Tyrion said.

Tywin for some reason did feel a sense of relief. The axe had been removed from his neck but it still loomed a few inches away from it. He was safe but just for now.

"What is this purpose?" Tywin asked curiously putting the glass of wine to his lips.

"Your Uncle Stannis has declared war on King Joffrey. Renly tried establishing his own kingdom also but failed since Highgarden is already aligned to the Starks. So Renly and most of the Baratheon liege lords have pledged their loyalty to Stannis." Tyrion replied.

"But a few of the Tyrell's vassal lords have pledged to Uncle Stannis' cause, right?" Tywin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ser Loras was not ready to turn on the man he had squired for, your Uncle Renly. He gathered the few Highgarden lords willing to turn against their liege lord and has taken them to Storm's End where your Uncle has set up his camp." Tyrion informed.

"This is clearly going to be a naval battle, isn't it?" Tywin asked.

"Your Uncle Stannis has always felt more comfortable fighting on sea than on water." Tyrion said pouring himself a glass of wine.

"Do we have an estimate of the number of ships and men he has?"

"If we were just fighting Stannis, we would not have to be this worried. But with Renly and the storm lords willing to fight for him, Stannis has a fair chance of beating us."

Tywin looked down into his goblet of wine. He swirled it around looking at the crimson liquid dancing in his glass.

"But this is not where the information ends. Stannis has a strange clause which must be agreed to stop the war." Tyrion said with a sly smile.

"What is that?" Tywin said looking up at his uncle.

"You must be crowned King."


	11. Chapter 11

**Saint River-**

**In medieval times, it was pretty common to name a child after his grandparents or ancestors. Since Game of Thrones has quite a few medieval influences, I think it fits the box. And regarding the confusion if Tywin Lannister and Tywin Baratheon were to be in the same scene, Lannister would we Lord and Baratheon would be Ser.**

**Cersei does love Tywin but she also knows he is a threat to Joffrey's reign. Please do consider that Tywin grew up away from Cersei in Winterfell so she really does not have that strong a maternal bond with Tywin as she does with her other children.**

**-Loras-**

Loras thought that maybe in an alternate reality, his family would have forgiven for his treason. But when he woke up next up to Renly every morning, he knew being a turn cloask was worth it.

Renly's brother, Stannis didn't trust him yet. He constantly glared at him with his icy glare as if he could see through all his pretentions. Most his liege lords also failed to have faith him too. Many of them simply saw him as a mere puppet that could be used to get the loyalty of Highgarden.

Loras knew that his father would not allow Robb Stark to attack them. He knew he was his father's favorite. Loras was the one who got the accolades and won melee after melee. Willas was a bookish man and his injury did not allow him to physically strain himself. Garlan was more skilled than him but had no need for melee titles and praise.

Willas had always been his lady grandmother's favored from the start. His older brother would often engage his grandmother in intellectually challenging debates about politics.

His lady grandmother had an ill disposition towards him. She constantly sent him cold vibes and most probably was disappointed that he was not as intelligent as Willas, capable as Garlan or cunning as Margaery. But Renly had always accepted him with open arms into his heart and bed.

It was tough to be the lover of a man who had so many admirers. Loras often felt himself burning with jealousy whenever he saw Renly talking sweetly to a timid and shy maiden.

The self- declared king had arranged a council meeting today to discuss future possible ally options. Loras had been grudgingly invited by the King as he represented the few allies he had in Highgarden.

Loras stepped in the tent in which the meeting was being conducted. Immediately all the lords looked up and glared at him. He was being treated as the stranger here. But he looked at his Renly and saw him break into a warm smile and his spirits were lifted instantly.

Loras took the empty seat that had been left for him. The Strom lords were brasher and crude compared to his father's liege lords. They drank more and were louder. The delicate manners that were valued in Highgarden were looked down upon here.

"King Stannis, since Ser Loras has arrived, I suggest we begin with our discussion." Lord Selwyn of Tarth said. He was large man with long limbs. His once blonde hair was blonde but he still had his piercing blue eyes which still intimidated him opponent on the field. His daughter was the infamous Brienne of Tarth who had thrown aside her knitting and singing, and instead had taken up a sword and shield. She was his only heir after her brothers had perished.

"Most of the major houses are aligned with one or the other so called Kings. House Tully and House Tyrell is aligned with Robb Stark's cause. House Lannister is aligned to Joffrey's case. House Greyjoy remains uncertain. But we can be guaranteed that they will not agree to help us after the Storm Lords destroyed their war ships and men in the Battle of Pyke. The two remaining Houses are Arryn and Martell." The Lord of Tudbury announced.

"If we can get the Martells on our side, it would be extremely helpful. They wish to take revenge on the Lannisters." Ser Axell Florent said nervously.

"House Martell has no love for my House either. My brother was the one who ordered Lord Tywin to murder the children of Prince Rhaegar." Stannis said with a serious expression.

"House Aryyn's regent, Lady Lysa is the aunt of the Young Wolf yet she chooses to remain neutral." Renly said with a bored expression.

"She is not ready to budge, my lord." Ser Alister Florent, a man with extremely large ears stated.

"What about the message you sent to King's Landing, my lord. Have you received a reply to it yet?" Daven Seaworth asked. Davos Seawrth was a rather plain looking man. The only thing unique about him was the bag that hung on his neck which contained the bones of the fingers of his hand. He was known as the onion knight because he had smuggled Stannis onions during the Greyjoy rebellion.

"No reply till now. I have warned the Imp that he has two weeks to state my terms to the Queen Regent." Stannis said coldly.

"A week has already passed my lord, won't it be smart for us to act by now?" The Lord of Turdbury asked cautiously.

"My duty is to House Baratheon only. Prince Tywin is the legitimate heir to my brother. Joffrey and the rest of his sibling are the bastard children born out of the incestuous relationship between Ser Jaime and the Queen Regent." Stannis replied.

"You forget dear brother that Tywin prefers his Lannister uncles to the Baratheon ones. By becoming King, Tywin would have to kill Jaime and Cersei for killing such treason." Renly said slyly.

Stannis glared at his younger brother.

"This council meeting is adjourned for now." Stannis said. Then without a word Stannis stood up and walked out the tent followed by his faithful comrade, the onion knight.

"It seems you gave your brother something to think about." Loras said to Renly.

Renly beamed at him.

"Stannis has always thought that Robert and I lack the potential to be greta politicians but I think he was just proved wrong." Renly said squeezing Loras' hand under the table.

"You have always been a good leader. Stannis never admits it because that means he will have to admit that you are superior to him." Loras said with a warm blush spreading on his fair skin.

"Do we have time?" Renly asked flirtatiously.

"I have time. I shall talk to the lords of the Reach later." Loras said. His heart was threatening to beat out of his chest.

Renly stood up and Loras followed him outside.

When they were making their way to Renly's tent, they happened to bump into Lady Brienne. She was an ugly woman and Loras detested her. She had beaten him several times in swordplay and she blushed madly around his Renly. He glared at her to signal his displeasure.

"Lady Brienne, what a pleasure to see you." Renly greeted her calmly.

"Lord Renly, I was not expecting to see you out here." Brienne said turning a bright red.

"Continue your practice; we will need all the good swordsmen we can get." Renly said patting her on her shoulder.

"Lord Renly, I thought you had an urgent matter to discuss with me." Loras interrupted rather rudely.

"I'm sorry, Ser Loras." Renly said while a mischievous grin spread on his face.

Once they were out of Brienne earshot, Loras said,

"You seem to fancy Lady Brienne and her big manly hands."

"You seem to get jealous whenever I'm around her." Renly jibed.

"Stop with the teasing. Be honest with me. Has your brother mentioned any marriage alliance involving you?" Loras pressed Renly.

Renly suddenly looked distant.

"Yes, my brother has told me to choose one of the storm lords' daughters. He informed me that Shireen is his only heir and if anything is to happen to him then I will be his heir." Renly said.

"A storm lord's daughter!" Loras huffed.

"Why do you find them displeasing?" Renly said gently.

"Anyone's daughter is displeasing especially if she is next to you!" Loras barked back.

Renly looked at him with those blue eyes. Those blue eyes that always seemed like a clear ocean now were filled with storm.

"Everyone has a duty, Loras." Renly said.

Loras was quiet. He wanted Renly to himself only. "We have time before you are to be wed?" Loras asked meekly.

"A week or two." Renly replied with a stoic expression.

"Well then let's make the most of it." Loras whispered.

Whenever they made love, Renly was always the one to take the initiative but today Loras was going to turn the tables.

He walked into Renly's tent and looked behind to make sure that Renly was following him. He looked behind to see his black haired lover follow him in.

Loras carefully removed his rose patterned armor and put it neatly near the bed. He then slipped off his tunic and breeches.

He saw Renly staring at him like a wolf that had not eaten for months.

Renly soon followed suite and tossed aside his clothing. He pushed Loras down onto the bed and captured his lips. Loras could feel his man hood pressing against his thighs.

"I love you." Renly moaned into his ear.

Those words were the only words Loras needed to stay alive.


End file.
